A New Life
This fanfic is about Phineas meeting his long lost sister Piper. Chapter 1: Lost and Found Phineas's POV: "Phineas, it's time to go," Linda called from downstairs. "Okay mom just give me a second," Phineas responded. It had been a month since Ferb died but looking at his picture still made Phineas cry. As he wiped the tears off of his cheeks he put the photo back in his pocket, he carried it with him no matter where he went. As he ran down the stairs he thought of the old days when he and Ferb would invent crazy stuff in there backyard. It made him smile. All the times Candace would try to bust Ferb and him, all the times she would fail. Candace had stoped trying to bust them two years ago when she married Jeremy and moved out of the house. Phineas reached the bottom of the stairs. "So where are we going?" the sixteen year old boy asked. "It's a... surprise," Linda responded. "I noticed how down you were about Ferb, you know..." Linda could not finish the sentance. "What about it?" Phineas asked. "Everbody is." "It has been affecting you the most Phineas so I thought I should let you meet someone," Linda said. "Who?" Phineas asked. "You will see." Linda responded before walking over to the car. It was a long car ride wherever they were going. Phineas was about to ask where they were when he saw the airport. The car pulled into the short term parking and Phineas and Linda got out of the car. "Mom, why are we here?" Phineas asked. Linda did not respond. As Phineas walked through the airport everything he looked at reminded him of Ferb. The little toy airplanes, the luggage area, even the bag carts remided him of Ferb. As Phineas mind was wondering he didn't notice Linda stopping and he bumped right into her. "Sorry," he muttered. They stood there and waited for a good ten minutes before the first people started to come in. Phineas had gotten board and was browsing the gift shop. Everything was still reminding him of Ferb, crosswords, populer science, video game, when Linda walked up beside him with a redheaded girl who was wearing a fireside girl uniform behind her. "Phineas," Lind said taking a deep breath, "I want you to meet your sister, Piper." Chapter 2: The Strange Triangle Head Boy Piper's POV: Piper stared at the boy in front of her. That was her brother. They barely looked alike. The only thing that was similar was there red hair. His head was a triangle, a triangle. "How is someone born with a TRIANGLE head," Piper thought to herself. They stared at each other for about a minute until Piper spoke up. "Hi I'm Piper," she said feeling that it was the wrong way to introduce herself to her brother. "Um, hi I'm Phineas," Phineas responded. They stood there for a couple more minutes in awkward silence. "Well," Linda said clearing her throat. "I guess we should get going then. As Piper walked through the airport she started to notice some more things that were similar between her and her brother. They both wore striped shirts, they were around the same height, and had the same body shape. They could be twins other then the fact that his head was a triangle. "So," Phineas said as he walked alongside Piper. "What brings you to Danville?" "I came out here for a Fireside Girl Jamboree," Piper said pride touching her voice. "Your mom arranged for me to stay with you guys for the three weeks I'm here. "Oh that’s cool," Phineas said half paying attention as if he was thinking about other things. "My friend Isabella is a Fireside Girl." Piper kept walking along sensing Phineas did not want to talk to her anymore. When they reached the car Piper put her suitcase in the back. Then she climbed into the back seat. "You kids all buckled up?" Linda asked. "Yes," Phineas and Piper replied. "Here we go," Linda said taking a deep breath and pulling out of the parking lot. Piper had the feeling that she wasn’t talking about leaving the airport. Category:Fanon Works Category:POV Story's